Under Arrest
by My one true love
Summary: AU. Brooke and Nathan meet up for the first time in two years. Tempers flare and sparks fly. A birthday present for Amanda. WARNING: Some sexual scenes.


**Under Arrest**

Brooke Davis was driving down the street, the top down on her car. Her hair was blowing in the wind as she let the stress of the day slide away. It had been another long day at the office, really another long week. So here she was heading back to her hometown for a long weekend. Just a little bit of time to relax, to get away from it all.

Sirens and lights behind her broke her from her daze. Glancing down at her speedometer she sighed. Slowly she pulled over to the side of the road. She was only five minutes from home and she had to get pulled over. It was just her luck wasn't it?

Putting the car into park she leaned over, pulling her license and registration out.

"Hello ma'am. Do you know why I pulled you over?" A familiar voice asked.

Brooke's head spun around. "Nathan Scott." Brooke rolled her eyes and sighed. She held out her hand that held the license and registration. "You pulled me over because you're a prick." She gave him her best Brooke Davis smile. "Now, if you could just hurry along and write me that ticket, I'd like to get home."

"But home is a long way away from here isn't it Miss Davis? You call Washington DC home now, don't you?" Nathan gave her a cocky grin.

"Yes, but Tree Hill will always be home, Nate." She waved her hand at him. "Now hurry up and write that ticket. My parents are expecting me."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I'll be right back." He turned and headed back to his car.

Brooke, growing impatient got out of the car and walked back to his car. She leaned over the door. "Are you done yet?"

"Brooke, go back to your car."

"Nate, I'm kind of in a hurry."

Nathan got out of his car. "Look, Brooke. Just because you know me doesn't mean you don't have to follow the rules that everyone else does. Now go back to your car."

"Nathan, stop being dumb and give me the fucking ticket." Brooke reached over, trying to grab the ticket from the pad.

"Brooke!" Nathan grabbed her wrist. "Car. Now."

Brooke tilted her head to the side. "No." She smacked her hand against his chest.

Nathan shook his head. "You shouldn't have done that." Nathan grasped her wrist, swinging it behind her back. "Brooke Davis, you're under arrest for assaulting an officer."

"What?! Are you fucking kidding me? Nathan, this is ridiculous. Knock it off!" Brooke tried to pull herself free, but found her hands bound by handcuffs.

"Sorry, Brooke." Nathan opened the back door of the car, sliding her into it. "You should've just listened to me in the first place." He slid into the driver's seat, tossing her a smirk.

"You're just doing this to get back at me for breaking up with you, aren't you? You know it's been two years. You'd think that you'd be over it by now. I had to go somewhere that I could do something with my life and Tree Hill just wasn't it."

Nathan laughed. "No, Brooke. I'm doing this because I can. Now shut up. I'm sick of listening to you."

An hour later Brooke sat in a cell, fuming. An officer suddenly appeared at the door holding a pair of handcuffs. "Miss Davis I need you to come with me." He opened the door and Brooke offered him her wrists where he promptly fastened the handcuffs. He led her down the hall into an interrogation room.

She sat down in the chair, staring at the wall. She had no idea what she was doing in here, but what else did she have to do? Damn Nathan. This was supposed to be her weekend to relax, enjoy a stress free few days. And instead she was sitting here in jail. This wasn't going to look great when she was trying to make partner at her firm. Damn him!

Nathan chose that exact moment to walk in. "Hey, Brooke. How are things?"

"How are things?!?! Are you fucking kidding me? I'm going to kill you Nathan!" Brooke's eyes flashed with anger. "Get out. I want another officer to question me or whatever the hell it is that you think that you're doing."

Nathan shook his head. "Sorry, Brooke. There's no one else here. It's just you and me. In the entire station."

"What?" Brooke's confusion must have been apparent on her face.

"I sent the one officer home. I told him that I'd take care of you myself."

"Nathan, when can I go home? And when do I get my phone call? I want to call my parents." Brooke stood up and strode over to him.

"Later. Much later if I have my way." Nathan grinned.

"What the hell are you-" Brooke's words were cut off by Nathan's lips. He shoved her into the wall as his tongue delved into her mouth.

At first Brooke tried to fight him off, attempting to shove at his chest with her bound hands. But as the kiss deepened, her arms went lax and she tried to put her arms around his neck. She growled with frustration as she realized that her arms couldn't go anywhere, but where they were. Nathan pulled back, looking down at her. "What?"

"My hands...I can't do anything with them."

Nathan gave that famous Scott smirk as he leaned in so that his lips were almost touching her ear. "That was the point." He ran his tongue along the outside of her ear, causing her to shiver. He reached between them, raising her arms up above her head. He ran kisses down her neck as she squirmed in his arms. He pressed his body into her's, pushing her further into the wall.

She moaned as his lips met her's again and she ground her hips into his. It had always been like this between the two of them. It took just a look and the sparks were flying. Chemistry was something that they'd always had plenty of. It was everything else that they'd had a problem with. Mainly it was the getting along when they weren't having sex. They fought over everything, no matter how stupid. But it made the sex hotter so neither minded it too much.

Sensation after sensation ran over Brooke's body as Nathan held her arms above her head with one hand and used the other to slowly unbutton the shirt that she wore. His mouth trailed down, placing kisses on each area that was exposed when a button was opened. She felt her body go limp as he dipped his tongue into her navel, the only thing holding her up was him.

Nathan slowly kissed his way back up her body, stopping at the scrap of material that held her breasts as if they were just waiting for him. He ran the tip of his tongue along the swell just above the material of the bra. Brooke began struggling in his arms, wanting to wrap her arms around him and to pull him closer. "Patience Brooke...patience." He looked up at her, the smirk apparent once again.

"Fuck you, Nate."

"We'll get there. Don't you worry." With that he slid his tongue under the material of her bra, running it over her already hard nipple. Her hips ground into his on their on accord as he pushed away the material and took the nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it softly, biting ever so slightly and causing her to cry out.

"Oh Nate!" She moaned as she closed her eyes. It had been too long since she had felt this. Much too long. Her head rolled to the side as Nathan released the nipple and eagerly took the other into his mouth, rolling it in his mouth as his hand slipped under her skirt, running a finger along the damp cloth that was the only barrier between them. Brooke's knees gave out on her and once again the only thing that kept her from sliding down the wall was Nathan's hands.

"Hot for me already?" Nathan laughed as he slipped his finger under the damp material, running his finger along her center once before sliding it into her. Brooke cried out as he slipped a second finger into her, slowly working them in and out. He began to speed up as Brooke began to move her hips, meeting him for each stroke.

Suddenly he pulled his fingers from her causing her to moan and her head roll down to look at him. Nathan just laughed as he pulled the panties down her legs and stood quickly. He slid her still handcuffed hands around his neck and lifted her to wear her legs were wrapped around his waist. Brooke ground her wet center again the front of his pants, feeling the hardness that was awaiting her. "Please Nate. Now?" She tilted her head to the side, passion apparent in her eyes.

Nathan smirked as he reached down, releasing himself from his pants. He plunged into her as he moaned, "Now." He stayed there for just a minute, savoring the feeling of her locked around him before beginning to thrust in and out of her.

"Faster Nate. I want it hard and fast." Brooke panted as she met his eyes.

Nathan was happy to comply. He slammed into her, causing her body to bounce into the wall. She cried out from the mixture of pleasure and pain, all the while their eyes stayed locked on one another. It had always been like that with them. They liked to watch each other as they climaxed.

"Nate...oh...oh..." Brooke knew that she was close as she began slamming her hips against his, helping to speed up the movements.

Nathan reached between them, flicking his finger over her clit and causing her to fly over the edge. Brooke screamed out his name as she came, her nails digging into his neck. The spasms of her inner muscles and the nails on the back of his necks sent him over the edge after her. He thrust into her one last time before collapsing against her, pushing her into the wall again. After a moment he kissed her on the neck before lowering her to the ground. He ducked out of between her arms, pulling up his pants and pulling the key from them as he did so.

He unlocked the handcuffs, allowing her to straighten her clothing. "So was this whole thing just a way to get me to fuck you?"

Nathan shrugged. "Maybe."

Brooke shoot her head. "Asshole. Did you ever think about just asking?"

"Mmmm..." He walked up behind her and nuzzled her neck. "I'll ask later. This was much more fun." He spun her around and kissed her. "How long are you in town for?"

"Just the weekend." She snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her.

Nathan kissed her lightly. "Well let's go get your car so that we can make the best of the time we have."

Brooke laughed as she pulled away. "We'll see how I'm feeling about that later." She tossed a smile over her shoulder before sauntering from the room, leaving him to trail along behind her.


End file.
